Love hurts when its a dare
by SadieG
Summary: (All Human) Buffy and Faith are sisters, SpikE, Angel, Xander and Gunn are all friends,SA make a dare to do with BF but Faith dont take it well (Co
1. More than Friends

Love Hurts when it's a Dare  
  
More than Friends (1)

Buffy and Faith jump out their car when they arrive in front of Sunnydale High, Xander, Willow and Cordy are sitting on the field waiting for them. As they walk toward the steps to the school, xander sees them, '

Hey Buffy, Faith over here!' Xander yells waving his hand. Buffy links Faith's arm and drags her over to where they're sitting, Buffy flops down on the field next to Willow and gives her a hug

'Hey Will' Buffy smiles Willow smiles and pushes away from her friend with a big grin on her face; she looks at Xander then back at Faith and Buffy

'Xander has a surprise' she blurts out Buffy and Faith both turn to Xander with questioning expressions on their faces. Xander turns to face Cordy who was smiling at Willow, she turns to look at him and nods while smiling at him he turns back to face Buffy and Faith, with a breath and wrapping his arm around Cordy he says,

'We're going out' Willow's face lights up and she once again produces a big grin on her face. Buffy looks at Xander shocked,

'Oh my god' she squeals. Faith laughs at Buffy's reaction and turns to Xander, she wraps an arm around his neck,

'Always knew you two would get together' she smiles at Cory. 'Wade a go hun, finally gotcha man' she says happily with a big grin on her face. Xander hugs Cordy as if he would never let her go,

'Of course she did no way I am letting this girl go' he says cheerfully giving her a kiss on the cheek. Buffy smiles at Cordy and Xander and looks over to Willow who still as has big smile on her face.  
  
Across the field

'Hey Xander come on man its time for Bball practice!' Angel yells, Xander looks over his shoulder and notices Angel, Gunn and Spike all standing at the doors to the gym waiting for him, he turns back to Cordy and the rest of the girls,

'Sorry girls, but I gotta go' he smiles at Cordy and kisses her on the head as he gets up, she smiles at him and watches him go.

'ooooohhhhhh' Spike yells over to Xander, with a big cheeky grin on his face.

Xander jogs over to the guys, 'Shut up man' he says happily, Angel puts his hand on Xander's shoulders,

'So...did you do it... did you pop the question?' Xander looks at Angel and grins,

'Yeh, I did'

'And...?' Angel pushes Xander looks at them all,

'And... I have a girlfriend'

'Oh yeh Xand man finally hooked his girl' Gunn laughs, and pats Xander's shoulder. Xander turns to Spike who hasn't said much, normally he is all talk, Xander follows his eye line and saw he was staring at the girls.

'Oh no man, don't even think about it, you don't have a chance' Spike looks at him with one eyebrow up, and smirks,

'Oh no, Gunn, you know me well, tell em how good I am with the ladies' he says patting Gunn on the shoulder and shaking it. Gunn smirks at Spike, then turns to Angel and Xander,

'Its true, Spikey here is a real player when it comes to the girls' He says wrapping his arm around Spike's neck, spike looks back at the girls. Angel laughs at Spike then follows his eye line to the girls, he watches as they laugh amongst themselves, his eyes hook on Buffy and he can't seem to take his eyes of her.

Xander turns to Angel for support but notices that Angel is also staring at the girls; he rolls his eyes at his friend,

'Oh no man, not you too' he says hitting Angel on the arm. Angel quickly looks at Xander,

'What!?, yeh right, you know I don't make wishful thinking like Spikey over here.' He says pointing at Spike who hasn't acknowledged the insult Angel just gave him, Xander looks at Spike then back at Angel whose eyes were once again hooked on the girls sitting on the field. Xander rolls his eyes and turns to leave,

'Come on, we have practice' he says pushing the guys into the gym.  
  
Inside the guys changing rooms Xander, Gunn, Angel and Spike are getting changed for practice, Xander turns to Gunn,

'So Gunn, how's its going with Sarah, the love of your life' he says with a cheeky grin. Gunn looks at him with a smile,

'Ahhh man its great, I spoke to Cordy and she said she was coming home today,' he takes a breath and looks up dreamily, 'it'll be great, I haven't seen her for a month now, cant wait' Spike butts in,

'Yeh man, your gunna turn all googly eyed again just like last time you saw her,' he smirks. Gunn smiles thinking about the last time he had seen Sarah, it was when she was visiting her family during spring break and they had hooked up to go out to the movies, he hated the fact that she was in boarding school, and only got to see her during holidays, but when he was with her all he could think about was her and nothing else, and now she was coming to visit her family again for the weekend and he knew exactly what he was going to do to make her happy during her visit.

'Hey man!' Spike said waving his hand in front of Gunn's face,' Come on don't start that already, she aint even here yet and all you can do is think about her and get all baby faced'

Gunn looked at him and smiled, 'Ahh man I just cant wait, I know exactly what to do when she arrives' he said with a big grin.

'Yeh Yeh but for now keep your mind on football practice, the big game is next week, so come on' Spike says running to the door with Gunn close behind him. Angel and Xander follows them but they go in a different direction to Spike and Gunn heading to the Basketball courts when they get there they both grab and ball and start practicing, Spike and Gunn run to the football pitch outside the gym and start playing.  
  
2 hours later The girls are in class waiting for the bell to go, they have been there for 15minutes now talking about guys.

'So Willow, have you asked him?' Buffy says excitedly

'No...' Willow said shyly and sad 'Willow! You have to ask him, before some other girl does' Faith pointed out

'I cant, what if he says no, what if he laughs at me, what if he....'

'Says yes,' Buffy finished. Willow looks at her, then smiles,

'You really think he'll say yes?'

'Why wouldn't he, he would have to be the biggest idiot to say no to you Willow' Cordy assured her. Willow smiles at her friends,

'Thanks, you guys are the best' she says happily, and smiles.

The bell goes off and everyone gets to their seats and settles down, Miss Womble comes into the classroom and sets her books on the table, Miss Womble was everyone's favourite teacher she was like one of the kids.

'Hello class,' she said happily and with a big smile.

'Morning Miss Womble' the entire class said at once. Miss Womble smiles at the class,

'Now today, we will be moving onto making the French flag, now I would like you all to get into groups of 4 and start designing your flag and remember it must have French words on it that you have learnt this year.'

She waits for the class to get into their groups and goes around the tables with coloured pens and sheets of paper. She gives everyone what they need and leaves them to it, she goes over to the cupboard and turns on the radio that is in there, the whole class smile at Miss Womble and gets on with their work.


	2. Plans

Plans (2)

1 hour later The bell rings and the class head out to lunch. Buffy and the rest head to the dining room, and sit on their usual table by the window where they can see the boys playing Basketball on the outside courts.

Faith heads over to the food stool and orders her food, she gets chicken covered gravy with carrots, sweet corn and potatoes, she had always been a heavy eater but she still kept her figure.

After getting her food she goes back to the table with her plate.

'God Faith, you eat like a pig,' Buffy jokes and laughs at her best friends plate of food,

'Want some?' Faith asks with a mouth full of food,

'Sure' Buffy replies and digs into her friend's food. Cordy laughs at Buffy's reaction to the offer of the food, she looks out the window and sees Xander playing Basketball with Spike, Angel and Gunn, Xander notices her through the window and waves with a big smile on his face, she giggles and waves back at her boyfriend.

Cordy looks back at her friends at the table Willow had joined in, in eating Faiths food, Cordy laughs and stands up from the table, she grabs Willow's hand,

'Come on Will lets get some healthy food,' she says giggling happily at her friends, Willow smiles and gets up from the table, and follows Cordy to the food stool.

A few minutes later Cordy and Willow returned with there plates of food, they both have salads, and jelly for desert, they sit down at the table and faith grabs Cordy's jelly quickly, Cordy laughs at her friends attempt at stealing her jelly,

'Sure Faith, help yourself' she says happily, Faith smiles and starts eating the jelly, Buffy and Willow burst out laughing. 10 minutes later they all finish their diner and start to talk about what they are going to do during the weekend,

'Oh I am gong to be hanging out with my baby sis, she is coming home to visit from boarding school it is gonna be a blast' Cordy says excitedly

'Gunn must be so happy he always misses her when she is gone, does he know?' Willow asked Cordy

'Yeh he has the whole weekend planned, Sarah is going to be so happy to see him' At that moment the guys walk into the diner hall and walk over to the girls,

'Hey baby,' Xander said kissing Cordy's head, Cordy smiled at him and got up from her seat, he sat down and she sat on his lap, he wrapped his hands around her waist.

'So what have you 4 been talking about?' Xander asks as Angel, Spike and Gunn come over with there food, they sit around the table,

'Hey guys,' Buffy said brightly

'Hey' Faith joined in and smiled at the guys surrounding the table

'Hey girls' Spike said grinning at the girls around the table. Angel and Gunn smiled at the girls.

'So Cordy any more news about when Sarah will be arriving?' Gunn said happily

'Ahh here we go again' Spike said rolling his eyes.

'Yeh, she will be arriving tomorrow, I think early in the morning around 7am, she is so happy to be coming home,' Cordy replied ignoring Spike. Gunn's face lit up with joy,

'Great! I can't wait to see here' he said excitedly  
  
After school

The end of school bell rang, and they all hurried out of the building, Buffy and Fiath headed for their car and hopped in,

'Hey Will you need a ride?' Faith asked Willow smiled and hopped in the back seat

'Thanks' Cordy came out holding Xander's hand and headed over to the car, she lent on the side and kissed Xander goodbye, she hopped in the car next to Willow.

Buffy was driving this time since Faith had driven them to school in the morning. Gunn came up to the car behind Xander and looked at Cordy,

'So cordy, let your sis know I'll be round as soon as I get out of Football practice' Gunn said with a smile on his face Cordy smiled at him,

'No problem, have fun you guys' Buffy looked back at Willow and Cordy and then to Xander and Gunn she smiled and turned on the engine,

'You ready?' she asked ready to go

'Yeh lets go' Cordy replied she looked at Xander and waved by as the car drove down the road.  
  
Xander and Gunn walked over to the wall where Spike and Angel were sitting and lent on it next to them,

'So Spikey here had an idea' Angel pipped up and said,

'Oh yeh what's that then Spike?' Gunn asked curiously Spike smiled and jumped off the wall, he looked at the road which the girls had driven down and smiled.  
  
Buffy turned on the radio and Faith passed her, her CD, she placed the CD in the player and started up the music.

'So we Bronzing it tonight?' Cordy asked the rest of the girls,

'Sure thing Cor, and I have the killer outfit' Faith said turning around in her seat to face the two in the back, Buffy smiled knowing what outfit she was talking about,

'Oh yeh Cordy you'd love it,' she said thinking about the sorts of clothes Cordy wears whenever they go to the Bronze.

Willow looked at Cordy who was thinking about what she was going to wear tonight,

'I have a great outfit to wear tonight,' Willow pointed out Cordy smiled,

'That tight silk dress you got when we went shopping the other day?' she asked wondering if that was what she was talking about, Willow smiled at her and nodded, Faith looked at her and grinned

'So out little Willow has finally come out of her shell' she said smiling at her friend Willow looked at her and grinned,

'Well I figured if I wanted him to notice m, then I had to change my look a bit'

'Willow, you look great just the way you are,' Buffy said assuring her friend that she was a beautiful girl no matter what she wore. Willow smiled at Buffy

'Thanks Buffy, but when I tried the dress on I was really comfortable in it, and I realised that it actually suited me' she looked at Cordy to confirm her thought,

'She's right, she looked totally hot, I'm serious he is gunna faint when he sees you in that dress' she smiles at Willow Faith and Buffy both start laughing and the other two join in, the music CD stops just as they get to Cordy and Willow's street, both the girls lived in the same neighbourhood and so it was easy for them to walk together, and it helped them become better friends living so close to each other.

They jumped out the car and stood on the side walk,

'So 8pm at the Bronze?' Cordy asked confirming the time

'Sure thing,' Buffy answered,

'Great' Cordy smiled at them wrapped her arm round Willow's neck they started walking down the street to their houses, Willow waved bye to them as they drove off down the road to their house.


	3. First Moves

First Moves (3)

7:00pm and Buffy and Faith were getting ready to go to the Bronze, they knew how long it took them to get ready, which is why they started to get ready extra early. Faith walked into Buffy's room just as she finished putting on her long tight velvet dress, she spun round and faced Faith who was wearing a short red leather skirt with a black leather tank top, Faith smiled at what Buffy was wearing,

'What?' Buffy asked seeing Faith reaction to her outfit, Faith smiled and walked further into the room next to Buffy,

'It suits you B, and any guy that is there tonight will drop dead at the site of you' she said with a grin and looking in the mirror at what she was wearing.

Buffy smiled at her friend and took a step back to check out her outfit,

'Wow Faith, I'm serious any guy that sees you will die... Then come back for a sexy dance' Buffy laughs at the way she said that,

'Thanks B' Faith said smiling at her reflection; Buffy walks over to the dresser to do her hair, Faiths follows and grabs her make-up bag, she takes out her strawberry flavoured lip-gloss and puts a small layer on her lips, she then moves onto her eyes, she grabs her light colour eye shadow and puts it on.

Buffy has finished her hair and put it into curls that hung down the side of her face, she moves on to doing her make-up and Faith starts to do her hair. Buffy puts on cherry flavoured lip – gloss and adds some colour to her cheeks by putting some light pink blusher. Faith finishes off her hair she is wearing it down like Buffy, but has its wild and messy, just how she likes it, when they are all dressed and their hair and make-up is done they move onto their foot-wear, Buffy takes a pair of white sandals that crisscross half way up to her knee out of the closet,

'What do ya think?' she asks Faith showing her the sandals,

'Very nice B and they go with the dress' she says pointing out the obvious, with a side smile, Buffy smiles at Faith with the look that says 'ha-ha' she sits on the side of the bed to put them on, Faith goes to the closet and takes out her favourite pair of foot-wear, she walks over to Buffy and shows her the black leather boots, Buffy looks at them and smiles,

'Very nice Faith, its adds an extra touch of slutiness to the outfit' she smirks at her, Faith smiles back and sits on the bed next to Buffy to put them on.

When they are all ready they go down stairs to the kitchen and grab some money, they say bye to their parents, grab their car keys and they run out the door to the car.

At 8:05pm they arrive at the Bronze, they pay the man at the entrance and go in, they notice Willow and Cordy at the table by the stage, they go over and sit down by the table,

'Hey' Willow said happily,

'Hey Willow... wow' Buffy said just noticing her friend's outfit,

'Willow...that dress is beautiful'

'Thanks Buffy' Willow said smiling at her,

'Yeh Will, you really spiced up your look' Faith said looking at her outfit,

'Told you, when he sees her he is gonna faint' Cordy said quoting herself from earlier in the day.

Willow smiled and looked around the Bronze, Faith got up,

'Hey B, you wanna a drink?' she asked

'Sure thanks, vodka please,' she said happily about being able to drink without her parents moaning at her, Faith smiled and walked to the bar, Cordy and Willow already had their drinks, Willow had a vodka tonic, and Cordy had a orange twist.

Faith gets to the bar and orders two vodka's , she takes the drinks and pays the man at the bar and then heads back over to the table,

'Here you go B' she says passing Buffy the drink, Buffy smiles at her drink,

'Thanks'  
  
The guys walk into the Bronze and over to the bar, they don't notice the girls until Gunn turns to watch the band on stage,

'Hey Xand...' he says knocking him in the arm with his elbow,

'Yeh?' Xander says turning round, he looks over at what Gunn is looking at and sees the girls, he smiles and starts to walk over to them, Gunn doesn't follow he calls over to Xander,

'Hey Xand, I'll be over in a little bit' he says walking off in the opposite direction towards the phone in the corner.

Spike and Angel finish getting their drinks and turn round; they see Xander at the girls table, and Spike smiles,

'So you ready for this?' he says looking at Angel, Angel smiles cheekily at him then looks back over at the girls, Spike smiles knowing that was the answer, and the one he wanted, he walks over to the table with Angel walking next to him.  
  
Gunn is on the phone, talking about something, that doesn't seem to make sense, he looks around to make sure no one can hear him and starts whispering into the phone,

'Yes of course don't worry, we'll do everything you ask' the man on the other end says,

'Good, coz this has to be done exactly right' Gunn tells the man on the phone,

'Don't worry, it will be done perfectly, you don't need to worry' the man assures him,

'Thank you, bye' Gunn hangs up the phone.

'Hey girls' Spike says sitting down next to Faith, Faith smiles but has a slight worried expression on her face, Buffy smiles at Faith's reaction,

'Hey' says Angel, and sits next to Buffy, Cordy looks at the people round the table and then to Xander,

'You wanna dance?' she asks smiling at him,

'Sure' he says smiling, and gets up holding her hand and leads her to the dance floor.

Willow watches them and smiles at her friends. Spike whispers into Faiths ear,

'Wanna dance?' he pulls away and looks at her with a grin on his face, she turns and looks at Buffy who smiles at her and pushes her of her seat, Faith looks back at Buffy and gives her a cheeky smile,

'Sure' she says as if it was her choice, Spike smirks at her knowing Buffy helped her with the answer, he takes her hand and leads her to the dance floor, Faith turns to face Buffy who is giggling quietly, Faith sees Angel getting up and smiles at Buffy then points at Angel so she turns round.

Spike wraps his arms around her waist and starts to dance with Faith who seems to be enjoying herself. Buffy looks at Angel, who is standing next to her,

'Buffy do you wanna dance?' he asks holding out his hand, she looks at Willow, who nods to her to go, Buffy turns back to Angel and notices Willow's crush walk through the entrance to the Bronze, she stands up and pats Angel in the stomach,

'Um wait a sec?' she says as a question but walks off before he answers, she goes over to the boys that had just come into the building, 'Hey Oz, you here with anyone?' she curious,

'Nope only me' he smiled at her,

'Good' she smiles, he raises an eyebrow at her response, she notices his expression and realises what she said,

'um... I mean you can join us,' she points to the table where Angel and Willow where sitting talking, he smiles when he sees Willow,

'Sure I'd love to' he follows Buffy to the table, Willow sees them coming and smiles happily,

'Hey Oz' she says with a big grin,

'Hi Willow' he says sitting down next to her, Buffy sees that they are getting along nicely and walks to Angel,

'Now we can dance' she says smiling then drags him to the dance floor.  
  
'You look...beautiful' Oz said taking deep breaths, Willow smiles

'Thanks, you look great too' Cordy and Xander come back to the table and sit down,

'Hey Oz' Cordy says smiling at Willow,

'Hey Willow, where are the others?' Xander asks noticing the table was empty, Willow looks over his shoulder, Xander follows her eye line and sees Buffy and Faith dancing with Angel and Spike,

'Oh no' Xander looks worried for his friends,

'What?' Gunn comes over to the table and hears Xander,

'Oh hey Gunn, where've you been?' Cordy asks,

'Uh, no where just getting a drink' he aswers hiding where he really was, he turns back to Xander,

'So what's the what?' he asks again, Xander turns back to facing the girls dancing with Spike and Angel, Gunn sees what he is looking at and looks worried, Cordy looks at them then to Willow seeing if she knows what they seem so worried about, Willow shrugs knowing Cordy was asking her without saying anything,

'Uh guys what's wrong, they're just dancing' she asks getting annoyed that she don't know what's going on, Xander and Gunn turn to face her,

'Oh its nothing, don't worry about it' Xander tells her looking at Gunn, who has the same worries as him, Cordy looks at Willow and Oz who both seem to be as confused as her,

'Uh ok, so what's with the worried faces?' she pushes, Xander smiles and sits down next to her and wraps his arm around her waist,

'Its nothing' he assures her, and kisses her on the cheek, she smiles and drops it.

Willow and Oz start talking again, while the rest keep watching their friends dancing, when the song finishes they walk over to the table,

'Hey' Faith says flirty to Willow and Oz seeing them getting along so well, Willow smiles.

Xander and Gunn both look at Spike and Angel with warning eyes, Spike ad Angel realise what they are trying to tell them, they sit down at the table and have a drink.

At 11pm Buffy thinks it is time to head home,

'Hey Faith we should really be heading home' Faith looks at her watch,

'Yeh your right' she gets up from the table,

'Night guys' Buffy and Faith walk out of the Bronze and head home.

'Yeh maybe I should get home too, I need to be awake early in the morning' he smiles at Cordy,

'Don't worry Gunn I'll tell Sarah you'll be round after Football practice' Cordy assures him,

'Thanks Cordy' he stands up from the table and gulps down his last bit of drink, 'Spike, you coming?' he asks before leaving,

'Yeh thanks, I could use a ride' he jumps up from the table and follows Gunn out the Bronze. The rest leave soon after.


	4. Invites

Invites (4)

Next Day

Ding Dong, the bell to Cordy's house goes off early in the morning, Cordy runs to the door already awake and excited about her sister's arrival, she opens the door... nothing, outside the door no one was standing there and nothing was on the door step, Cordy smiles,

'Hey sis, come out come out where ever you are' she says happily walking around the corner of her house,

'Boo!!' Sarah jumps at Cordy, they both burst out laughing and give each other a hug,

'Sarah, now you know I knew you was there' Cordy laughs,

'Yeh sure you did' Sarah smiles and wraps her arm around Cordy's neck and walks into the house, 'Hey mum!!' she shouts through the house, her mum runs down the stairs,

'Sarah, hi hunny' she says giving her daughter a hug, Sarah hugs back, happy to see her mum,

'So you excited about Monday?' Cordy asks, Sarah smiles,

'Yeh, I just hope he don't get mad at me for not telling him' she says worried but still happy,

'Don't worry sis, he'll love it, this is what he's always wanted', Sarah smiles,

Knock Knock..... Sarah walks to the door and opens it, she smiles at what she sees,

'Hi' she says happily, 'Miss Chase... Sarah Chase?' the man at the door asks,

'Yeh that's me, the one and only' she says chirpy, the man smiles,

'These are for you' he says handing the bundle of purple roses with white lilies and the box dairy milk shortbread he was holding to her, she takes them gently holding them in her arms and smelling the beautiful scent of the roses,

'Thank-you' she says smiling at him, she takes the card from the box of chocolates and reads it, 'To my lovely Sarah, I hope you like the flowers and chocolate, I got them especially for you, I know how much you love them, I have missed you and cant wait another minute to see you so... look up'

She finishes reading the card and looks up and at the door was no longer the delivery man but Gunn standing there with a smile on his face looking at her, she jumps into his arms not damaging the flowers and chocolate, and kisses him deeply on the lips,

'Hey baby, miss me' he says holding her,

'Always' she smiles and kisses him again, he puts her down and walks into the house with her leading him in holding his hand,

'Gunn, hey, what are you doing here...' Cordy stops herself and rephrases her question, 'Wait I know what you're doing here, but how, I thought you had football practice...'

'Well with Spike being the captain of the team and me not shutting up about Sarah...'

'I decided to cancel practice' Spike finishes walking through the door smiling, Gunn turns round as does the rest and they all smile at him,

'Hi Spike' Sarah says giving him a hug,

'Hey Sarah' he smiles and kisses her on the head, she is like a sister to him, he is very protective of her and Gunn and he doesn't let anyone mess with them. 'Hi Cordy' he nods his head at her, she smiles and closes the door behind him and walks into the living room with them following, Sarah sits down on Gunn's lap and Spike sits in his usual place in the arm chair.  
  
Evening

Spike and Angel are playing basketball in the school courts and talking about Buffy and Faith,

'So, first step is done, now time to take it to the next level' Spike said cheekily to Angel,

'Spike...I don't know about this, I mean this could really hurt them when they find out' Angel explains

'Ahh poor Angel losing his confidence, what's the matter worried you'll loose..?' Spike said pushing Angel to carry on with his plan,

'No Spike, I just...don't want to hurt Buffy' he looks down,

'Ohhhh someone has a crush' he teases

'Do not' Angel protests and grabs the Basketball from Spike and shoots, Spike catches the ball and walks around Angel bouncing it,

'Oh come on Angel I see right through you, you have it bad, but how do you think she'll react when she finds out?' he says shooting the ball into the hoop,

'That's why we should stop Spike; I don't want to hurt her'

'Touch mate, you agreed and you know the rules after an agreement is made, it cant be broken, Angel walks closer to Spike,

'Fine, but when I win, its done' Spike smirks at his now arisen confidence,

'Sure, when I win, it's over' he shoots and scores.  
  
Monday Morning

Spike and Angel are talking about their next move, and planning what they will do at the party,

'So next stage will start on Wednesday at the homecoming party you ready for that?' Spike asks Angel

'Absolutely, then after that I can come clean and tell her everything' Angel tells Spike,

'Yeh whatever man' Spike rolls his eyes and walks off.  
  
Gunn and Xander are talking on the field when Buffy and Faith show up, 'Hey guys,' Buffy and Faith say at once,

'Hey Buffy, Faith, how's it going..?' Xander asks,

'Fine thanks Xander' Buffy answers a bit confused about why he asked.  
  
'Guess who?' someone said coming up behind Gunn and covering his eyes,

'Um, Mr Blobby' he laughs and turns round knowing who it is, Sarah smiles and gives him a kiss, 'I knew you were hiding something from me at diner last night' he says wrapping his arms around her and giving her a kiss, she pulls away and tilts her head,

'Well I always knew you liked surprises' she smiles and leans in for another kiss. Cordy comes up behind them and smiles, she walks over to Xander and gives him a kiss,

'So your sister is moving to Sunnydale?' he asks

'Yeh, she gave in her transfer slips today' Cordy replies watching her sister and Gunn, Buffy and Faith says hi to Sarah and Cordy then head to class, on their ways Buffy is stopped by Angel,

'Hey Buffy, can I talk to you?'

'Uh sure, Faith go on ahead I'll catch up'

'Sure B' Faith walks off leaving them alone, Angel takes Buffy into a near by classroom that is empty,

'Whats up Angel?' Buffy asks Angel looks at her,

'Huh' he says then realises what she was saying, 'Oh yeh sorry, um I was thinking we had a good time at the Bronze and everything, so I was wondering, if you would like to go to the Homecoming dance with me on Wednesday?' he looks her in the eyes, Buffy looks surprised since he is a year above her and would of never expected him to ask her or anyone above her to,

'Um sure why not' she smiles

'Great, so I'll pick you up at 8' 'Sure' she smiles again

'Great'

'Great' She walks out the class and to her next lesson, Angel doest move he just watches her go and hangs his head in shame; she slowly walks to his next lesson when the bell goes.  
  
'Faith you will never guess who just asked me to the Homecoming dance' she says running into the class and sitting next to Faith,

'Uh hello Buffy, I just saw Angel taking you into an empty classroom so I figure he was either asking you to the dance or proposing... but I think the first one is more likely' she teases,

'Party pooper, you were supposed to guess' Buffy pouts playfully, Faith sighs, 'Alright' she says dryly

'Oh my god, who you have got to tell me, was it Bobby, no, Scott, wait of course it wasn't him, oh oh I got it, was it Angel?' she starts to laugh at her attempt of sarcasm, Buffy tilts her head and smiles,

'Very funny' she says smiling and settles down to class.  
  
Faith is walking with Spike into the dining hell they had bumped into each other after class and were heading in the same direction,

'So Faith, did you have a good time at the Bronze...with me' Spike smirks and looks at her, she smiles at him,

'Of course, you know, you're not as big a jerk as I thought' she giggles and carries on walking without looking at him, but she knows he is staring at her and she smiles and looks back, 'I'm joking' she laughs, 'You're a great guy' he smiles.

'Thanks, so I was thinking, maybe you would want to go to the...' 'Homecoming Dance' Faith finishes, he smiles and stops walking to face her, 'Yeh' she looks him deep in the eyes

'I'd love to' he smiles and leans in and kisses her on thw lips.


	5. Hidden Secrets Revealed

Hidden secrets Revealed (5)

Wednesday has come and everyone has a date, Faith is going with Spike, Buffy is going with Angel, Cordy is going with Xander, Gunn is going with Sarah and Willow finally got the nerve to ask Oz to the dance, so everyone is happy.

'So Willow, you and Oz huh?' Faith said getting dressed for the dance,

'Yeh I know, I'm so excited' she said putting on her long red silk dress, she grabs her shoes and puts them on then looks in the mirror, Faith comes up behind her and looks at her,

'I gotta say Will, you look hot girl, and heads will turn' she smiles and turns to Buffy who is putting on her black spaghetti strapped dress,

'You look good B, I'm sure Angel will think so too' she says in a teasing way, Buffy looks at her,

'Well I'm sure Spike will love your dress too…its easy to take off' she laughs so does Willow and Faith.

Cordy walks into the room in her beautiful silver silk dress and twirls for the girls,

'So what do ya think?' she says and walks to the mirror,

'Wow Cordy, you look great' Willow says walking to her,

'Thanks, Xander got me it' she smiles twirling her dress, she turns round and looks at the rest of the girls in the room,

'You all look beautiful' she says smiling at them,

Faith walks to the mirror and looks at her dress, it is a short dress with a slip up the leg and straps at the back with ties it together, she smiles and turns around,

'Well I think we're ready'

**Summer's residence**

The guys are all down in the living room waiting for their dates, except Gunn who had taken Sarah out for a surprise before the dance, when they heard the girls coming down the stairs they got up and went to the bottom of the stairs, Buffy came down first and Angels eyes widened when he sees her, Buffy smiles and stands next to him,

'Hi' she says,

'Uh hi, wow you look amazing' he says taking a breath, he hands her a pink rose and they walk into the living room, Buffy mum is waiting for them and when they step in the room she takes a photo, before they realised, Buffy starts laughing and hugs her mum.

Cordy comes down and smiles at Xander, he grabs her hand and walks her down the rest of the steps, she goes up close to him and kisses him,

'You look beautiful baby'

'Thanks, so do you' she giggles, and they walk into the living room,

'I can't do this' Willow says scared,

'Yes you can' Faith pushes her to the stairs, Willow looks back and mouths

'Thanks' Faith just smiles,

Oz and Willow walk into the living room with the others and sit down on the couch, Faith walks down stairs and smiles at Spike,

'Damn baby, you look hot' he says with a smirk on his face,

'Thanks' she smiles and gives him a hug, but he tricks her into a kiss, however she doesn't mind.

Buffy smiles and gets up,

'Come on you two,' she says dragging them into the living room, their mum takes their group picture and lets them get going.

**Sunnydale High, Homecoming Dance**

After hours of dancing, drinking and kissing, the gang come over to their table and have a seat to just talk, Gunn and Sarah come over to the table,

'Hey Gunn! we've you two been?' Spike said smirking, Sarah smiles and looks at Gunn,

'Oh no man don't even think that' Gunn says warning Spike, Sarah looks at Spike and walks over to him and sits on his knee,

'Yeh Spike, we've been here from the beginning you just didn't notice' she gets up and goes back to Gunn who is smiling at his girl and his best friend,

'Well she sure told you huh Spikey' Spike grins at Gunn.

1 hour before the end of the dance and Spike and Angel are talking in the corner, Buffy and Faith have gone to the ladies room so they have time to plan their next move,

'Come on man lets just drop it' Angel asks again, Spike looks at him, and thinks for a moment, he thinks about everything he has been through with Faith since this whole thing started, and finally he realises that Angel was right and they should stop,

'Yeh man, ok I don't wanna hurt Faith so, it's over deal,' he puts out his hand and they shake,

'I cant believe we even made this bet about who could get Buffy and Faith into bed first' Spike says looking around,

'Actually Spike, that was you, I just wanted to prove that I could win' Angel pointed out, Spike turns round,

'Yeh whatever its over now so lets just enjoy ourselves' he sees Faith coming back into the hall with Buffy close behind, Angel sees them too and they walk over to them,

'I can't believe them, those jerks' Sarah said from the corner having heard everything they had said, she watched them walking to Buffy and Faith and taking them once again to the dance floor, she watches them in disgust.


	6. May the Truth be Spoken

May the truth be spoken (6)

'What?' Buffy says near tears after having such a great time last night with Angel at the dance she is in total shock, 'are you sure?'

'Yes Buffy I am so sorry,' Sarah says also with tears in her eyes, Faith hasn't said anything and was just sitting on the side of the bed, Buffy sits down and breaks into tears,

'Faith…Faith, I'm sorry, are you ok?' Sarah says kneeling down in front of her, Faith lifts her head up and you can see fire and fiery in her eyes,

'I will be' she gets up from the bed and walks out of the room, Sarah watches and decides it is best to leave her, she walks back over to Buffy who had calmed down,

'Buffy, I'm sorry, I would never had thought they were capable of that, I mean I've known them for like ever' she says comforting her friend, Buffy lifts her head and looks at Sarah and smiles,

'Its ok, I'm fine, I make it a habit never to trust guys' she says standing up and wiping away her tears, but she can feel more forming behind her eyes, she had really had a great time last night at the dance and she was sure he had too, she knows that Sarah said they agreed to stop the bet because they didn't want to hurt them but she knew that wouldn't stop Faith from doing whatever it takes to make them pay, and in the back of her head she really wanted to help.

Next Morning 

Faith has left early this morning, she'd taken the car and left a note for Buffy telling her Cordy would pick her up.

Faith drives down to the school; she knows the boys have practice today for the big game on Saturday, she is dressed all in leather, she has on a pair of tight black leather trousers with a tight leather tank top, and her high heeled leather boots, she has her hair down all messy like she had it when she first danced with Spike at the Bronze. She heads to the football field where the boys are practicing and sits down on the benches where they cant see her, after a few minutes Spike senses someone watching him, he turns round to the benches but she's gone, he shrugs it of and carries on practicing with the rest of the team.

30minutes later the boys head to the changing rooms to get dressed for school, Spike walks into the changing rooms and sees Faith sitting in a very flirty position on the bench by the lockers, he raises an eyebrow and smirks he turns to the rest of the guys,

'Um…Why don't you guys hit the showers' Gunn looks into the changing room and sees Faith, he looks at Spike and smirks and pats his shoulder,

'Sure thing' he grins and turns to the team, ' Come on guys' they all start talking and smirking at what they think will happen between Spike and Faith.

Spike walks into the changing rooms and closes the door, Faith smirks knowing he thinks he is going to get lucky, she gets up and slowly walks over to him, she pushes him against the wall so he cant move,

'Huh…' he grins, ' I guess you like being in control, ah love' he smirks, she grins tempting him to kiss her, after a few seconds he leans in for a kiss, she pushes his head back and has a disgusted look on her face,

'You're a pig Spike!' she yells at him,

'Uh love what are you talking about?' he asks confused, she smirks and starts to giggle frustrated, she lets him go and walks away from him,

'You really think I wouldn't find out didn't you?' she whispers to herself more than to him, he walks toward her,

'Faith what are you talking about?' he asks now losing his patience he has no idea what she is talking about, she spins round to face, just looking at him made her want to hit him and instead of holding it in she let it out,

'You bastard!' she yells and slaps him round the face, 'I no…I no what you were planning, you and Angel!' Spike eyes widen

'Oh god, Faith…I'm so sorry' he moves his hand towards her,

'No, don't touch me!' she says pushing his hand away from her,

'Faith please, I'm sorry, I…'

She cuts him off,

'Huh, your sorry, yeh of course you are, but that don't help you now Spike, you really screwed up and I'm gunna make sure you pay…' she walks toward him and looks him in the guys you can see fire in her eyes, ' And you will pay Spike' her voice is threatening, she backs away and walks out the room slamming the door behind her, he watches her go but cant stop himself from going after her,

'Faith! Please, I am so sorry' he begs her, she turns round to look at him

'No Spike, I am…' he looks up with hope in his eyes, '…for ever falling for a jerk like you' she turns and walks off leaving Spike standing there.

Faith storms out the building and walks to the curb, Buffy, Cordy, Willow and Sarah had just arrived, and she walks up to them,

'Faith! Why'd you leave so early and why'd you take the car?' Buffy moans,

'Chill B, I had some things to take care of' Faith explains,

'You didn't do anything did you Faith?' Buffy asks worried,

'Only what I needed to' she says with a smile,

Gunn, Angel and Xander walk out of the changing rooms talking and laughing,

'Hey Faith!' Gunn calls with a smile on his face,

'What's up Gunn?' she asks

'Whatever you did to Spike, it sure left a mark' he grins at her getting the wrong idea, Spike had been very quiet when they went to get changed, he left without a word, Faith smiles,

'Well I'm glad and I hope he got the message' she smirks,

Angel walks over to Buffy and wraps an arm around her waist,

'Hey Buffy' Buffy smiles but still feels hurt about what he and Spike had done, Faith sees and looks disgusted she walks off without a word, Buffy sees her walking off, she pulls away from Angel and jogs over to stop her,

'Faith!' she calls to her to stop,

'What?!' she asks a little mad

'I know how you feel, they did it to me too' she explains

'Yeh they did, except you seem to be fine with the whole thing' she says bluntly,

'What? Faith I hate what they did to us but its over'

'No B, not yet it isn't' she turns and walks off.

Buffy walks back over to her friends she sees Angel staring at her with a worried expression on his face, she smiles faintly so he knows she's ok,

'What was that about?' Cordy asks as Xander keeps her in his tight embrace,

'Nothing, she's just tired had a long night, you know cramming the books and stuff' she puts on a fake smile and walks towards the school, Sarah leaves Gunn and runs over to Buffy,

'Hey?' Buffy turns round to face her, 'You gunna be ok?' she asks,

'Yeh,' she looks over to where Faith had gone, 'I'll be better than she is' she turns round and walks off.

At the basketball courts and Spike's still playing he hadn't bothered to get changed he just left the changing room and went to the outside courts to practice and let of some steam, the bell had gone but he just ignored it,

_'I cant believe this happened, I am so stupid for doing this to her, I really screwed up'_ he thought, he shot the ball to the hoop but he threw it way to hard and it hit against the back board and all the way across the court, he turns round and sighs, he starts to jog over to it not looking up,

'Lose something?' came a voice; he looks up and sees Buffy standing there, he is shocked to see her,

'Uh Buffy, hi' he says weary, she has the ball in her hands and is bouncing it while walking towards Spike,

'You know this isn't over don't you?' she says calmly, he looks at her confused, 'You know with Faith, she wont stop until you pay' she explains, he hangs his head and whispers,

'I know' she looks at him with slight sympathy, then it leaves her she side grins,

'Looks like you chose the wrong, girl' he looks up shocked,

'What?' she tilts her head

'Come on Spike think about it, if you had chose me to do the dare with Angel would be having this problem with Faith, not you' she carries on explaining, she takes the ball in her hands and shoots the ball spins round the hoop and after 2 spins drops into0 the hoop, Spike smiles at her shot,

'Nice' he says,

'Thanks' she smiles at herself for her great shot, 'Now back to you and my sister, you really need to make things better, or else this whole thing will get way out of control' she tackles Spike is just standing there holding the ball, she takes it off him and shoots again and scores she lifts her arms up,

'Yay!' Spike smirks, and grabs the ball again, he is more relaxed now, he feels better talking to someone about it all even if that person happens to be one of the girls the dare was about and Faith sister.

'Buffy?' he says more like a question,

'Yeh?'

'Do you think she'll ever forgive me?' he looks deep in her eyes with pain in his, she sees the pain,

'I honestly don't know Spike, I guess that's up to you and her'

'But… how come you seem so calm with Angel, you know he don't know you 2 know… did that make sense' he laughs at the way he phrased his sentence she smiles,

'I know Spike, and I aint as calm as you think about the whole thing, I just know how to control it better, Faith, she's more of the type of person to act out what she feels and Spike…'she looks him in the eyes, 'she will act it out' she says seriously making sure he realises just how serious things are, but she had a feeling he already knew.

They finish their game both not realising how long they had been playing, it was now lunch time Buffy had missed her second and third lesson and Spike hadn't bothered to go to any of his lessons, they start to walk of the court when Spike stops and grabs Buffy arm to stop her from walking any further she looks at him confused until he says,

'Thanks Buffy for everything, you didn't have to help me after… what I did' she smiles,

'That's ok Spike, I hate seeing Faith like this, she has been hurt too many times in the past' she sees more guilt and pain in his eyes after she said that, she smiles slightly to cheer him up a bit he lifts his head and kisses her lightly on the cheek,

'Thanks' he smiles a little and walks off the court, Buffy watches him go with wide eyes and her last words before she leaves the courts are,

'O OH'


	7. Forgivness is sweet, but revenge is swee...

Forgiveness is sweet, but revenge is sweeter (7)

'Faith! Please, you have to let it go!' Buffy tried to explain to Faith while they were getting ready for school,

'Buffy! You just don't get it!' Faith says frustrated,

'Yes I do!'

'No B you don't, you forgive them for what they did, I cant believe that but I aint I am gonna make him pay for what he did to me Buffy'

'Faith I understand, you're hurting but you can't do this, it isn't fare'

'Oh but making a dare about who could get us into bed first was fare, is that what you're saying B?'

'Of course not, but…'

'But nothing Buffy, I'm doing this and you can't stop me' Faith storms out their room and down stairs,

'Faith!' Buffy calls after her

Faith heads for the car and jumps in, its her turn to drive so she turns the engine on,

'Hurry up B!!' Buffy comes out the door and gets in the car she stares at Faith,

'Don't start Buffy' is all Faith needed to say to make Buffy look away.

They arrive at school just as the crowds are heading to their seats, the game was about to begin, Buffy looks at Faith worried,

'Are you sure you want to do this Faith?' she asks stopping her from walking by taking her arm

'Yeh B, I have to do this' Faith says, and carries on walking, Buffy watches her and follows.

'Ahh yeh!!!!!!' the crowds yell for Sunnydale High School, they were up 5-2 and they were only in part one of the game, Faith gets up from her seat when she sees the teams going into the changes room to plan their next game strategy, Buffy looks at her seriously Faith looks back and nods, Buffy just frowns slightly showing her that she still doesn't like what Faith is about to do.

Faith walks off down to the enemies' team changing rooms,

'Where's she going?' asks Willow watching Faith leave Buffy looks at her

'Uh I dunno I'll go see' Buffy leaves after Faith while the rest of the gang watch in confusion.

Faith reaches the chaning rooms and hears the couch yelling at his team, she knocks on the door and walks in without waiting for an answer,

'Hey guys' she says with a flirty grin on her face,

'What do you want?' the couch moans at Faith, the rest of the team are just staring at her,

'Mmm' she says with a grin, 'Well I figured the boys would know' she winks at the team and they grin at her knowing what she means, 'But since you're not into that then here's the deal…' the boys grins leaves their faces as she changes the subject,

'Now I figure you need help to beat SunnyD…' she begins,

'Hey! We can beat that team without your help' the couch yells, Faith smiles,

'Yeh sure you can, that why you're down by 3 points'

Buffy pokes her head through the door to listen to Faith she doesn't know what exactly Faith was planning but she knew it had something to do with making Sunnydale lose the game,

'Now, here's the deal ok, I know Sunnydale's game plan'

'Why would you tell us it they're your team' one of the boys point out, Faith' face scrunches up in disgust,

'Yeh and what's your point like I care if they're my team, I want them to lose…'

'Why?' another boy interrupts her,

'Because I do ok! God I am offering you an easy win here you gunna take it or not?' she folds her arms

The couch smiles at his team then to her,

'We're game' she smiles at his answer and sits down on the bench on leg over each side, the guys smile at her as she tells them Sunnydale's game plan.

Buffy walks out of the changing rooms,

'I cant believe she is doing this' she walks past Sunnydale teams changing rooms and stops as she hears Spike telling the guys the same game plan Faith just told the enemy team.

She looks at the door and slowly opens it making sure all the guys are dressed, she opens it wide and all the guys look at her,

'Buffy?' Spike says looking at her wondering why she is in the boys changing rooms,

She smiles slightly, but has worry in her eyes, Spike notices her worrying face and walks over to her,

'What's wrong?' he asks holding her arms, she pulls away looking at him seriously, she knows how important this game is for him and the school,

'Its Faith…' she says plainly,

'What happened? What'd she do?' he asks,

'She knows…' she takes a breath she don't want to cause any trouble for her sister or her friends but she had to tell him, 'She knows your game plan, s..she's telling the other team' tears appear in her eyes, she cant believe her sister was doing ruining the schools chance of being towns best football team for a personal problem.

Spike's face turns angry,

'That bitch' Buffy looks at him with anger in her eyes,

'Spike!, this is your fault, you hurt her' a tear falls from her eyes, Spike looks guilty he knows she's right,

'Buffy, I'm sorry about that but she is destroying our chances to be the best football team in Sunnydale' he explains,

'I know, that's why I told you, the school shouldn't suffer just cause you were a jerk' she turns round and walks out slamming the door behind her.

Spike takes a breath and turns to his team,

'Ok new plan'

Buffy walks back to her seat,

'Buffy are you ok?' Angel asks concerned, Buffy looks at him in disgust she can't pretend any more,

'Stay away from me Angel' she says bitterly and sits next to Willow.

Angel looks confused and follows her to her seat,

'Buffy what's wrong?' he asks sitting down next to her, Buffy rolls her eyes at him,

'Why don't you ask Spike that, I'm sure he'll be able to think of something' she says angrily, Angel eyes widen as he realises what she was saying,

'Buffy, I'm sorry, i..i didn't want to hurt you' Buffy sniggers,

'Well you did a good job with that… oh wait you didn't' she says mockingly, 'Just go'

Angel stands up and walks down to the guys changing rooms, when he gets there Faith is just walking out of the enemies teams changing rooms,

'Faith' he says cautiously,

'What!?' she asks meanly,

'I…me and Spike… we… we didn't mean to hurt you and Buffy… we… we weren't thinking, but we stopped because we knew it would hurt you' he says talking about both of them,

'Whatever Angel, I've heard it' she says pushing passed him,

'Faith…' she slowly turns round kissing her teeth in annoyance, 'Look after Buffy, I… I didn't mean to hurt her' he hangs his head and a tear falls from his eye, Faith's face softens,

'You… you mean that… don't you?' she asks walking slowly towards him,

'Yes, I… I care about her… I hate that I hurt her' he says lifting his head up to see Faith know standing right up close to him, she looks him in the eyes tears forms in her eyes,

'Angel' she says softly, ' Get over it!' her anger returns as she thinks about everything that he and Spike did to her and her sister, she spins round and storms off in disgust.

The teams return to the field to play the final round of the game, Spike looks up at Buffy who looks really pissed off, he thinks about what she said and more guilt fills him, he turns back to his team to make sure their ready he sees Gunn staring at Sarah and hits him on the shoulder,

'Hey man, come on win this and I'm sure she'll give you something in return' a cheeky grin across his face, but after a few second it disappears,

'Sure Spike' Gunn says shaking his head.

The final buzzer goes to tell the people that the game was over Sunnydale had lost and they were heading back to the changing rooms as the other team stays on the field to receive their medals, Faith face has slight guilt on it but overall is happy, Buffy looks at her, Faith notices her staring at her and turns to face her,

'Oh well, that's life B cant always win' she gets up out her seat and heads for the car, Buffy looks at her in disgust first time in her life has she truly hated her sister for her actions.


	8. Girls turn

_Thanx for all the reviews, i'm glad u all like the story, here is the next chapter please enjoy and review :)_

_-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Girls turn (8)

Faith gets home a few hours after leaving the game she goes up to her room where Buffy is listening to music through her headphones and dancing to it, Faith walks over to the CD player and pulls the lead out so the music can be heard through the speakers, Buffy spins round seeing Faith for the first time since she came into the room, she takes her headphones of and carries on listening to the music, Faith dances along with her.

**_This is my current single status my declaration of independence_**

**_There's no way I'm trading places right now_**

**_The stars in the assendance_**

**_I'm single… that's how I wanna be_**

**_I'm single… that's how I wanna be_**

****

The song ends and Buffy sits on the edge of her bed, Faith stops the music and sits next to her sister,

'Buffy…' Buffy looks at her with a saddened face, ' I'm sorry, I… I had to do something, you know me I cant get over things as easy as you can, I know I screwed up big but I had to make him pay' faith stoops as Buffy's eyes fill up with tears,

'Faith… I understand, and I aint over it a part of me is glad you did that but the other still cant believe you would ruin our schools chances to being the best football team…' Faith giggles a little,

'Yeh B, I know but come on its not all about that is it, there's something else you're not telling me' Buffy looks at Faith,

'I told him…'

'You told who?'

'Spike, I told him what you did' Faith face went blank, then a smile appeared on her face,

'You did?' still not convinced she would do that; a tear falls down Buffy's face she nods, Faith stands up and walks around the room,

'So…so he knows its my fault they lost… good' Buffy looks at Faith confused,

'What?'

'That's good, that means he feels betrayed like me and you B' Faith turns round and faces Buffy, 'come on if he didn't know what would have been the point' Buffy stands up,

'Faith he knows, you don't think he'll just leave it do you?'

'No B I don't, I know he wont just leave it as that, and that's what I'm hoping for'

'Really? Why?'

'Coz then I can make him feel worse like we do' At that point Buffy realises that Faith is really just trying to make herself and Buffy fell less pain, by making Spike feel it, she understands now what this has al been about, LOVE, she still loved him, she would always love him, and she knew that, and she thought that doing this was the only way to stop her feeling for Spike, but instead they just kept on growing,

'Faith…?' Buffy speaks up, Faith turns to face her,

'Yeh B?'

'You…you still love him… don't you?' Faith grins and then laughs alittle,

'HA!, yeh right Buffy, I aint that stupid, I am over him, I'm ready for pay back'

'Faith if that were true you would leave it not make him fell worse for you, coz this what you're doing is making him fell for you, and its keeping your love for him strong' Faith's face had lost her grin it had only had a few seconds before, a tear falls from her eyes,

'Yeh B, you're right, I do still love him, but this is the only way to get him to fell what I am betrayal, hatred, the lust for revenge'

Buffy face lifts to face Faith more and she produces a smile of pure revenge, Faith realises Buffy had come up with an idea and sits down,

'Faith what would you say if I told you I knew exactly how to make Spike and Angel feel that way, the way we feel?' Buffy asked sitting next to her, Faith smiles,

'I'd say crank up the music and lets party' Buffy grins

'Don't worry, there'll be plenty of time for that, now listen' Buffy and Faith sit closer together as Buffy tells her her plan.

****

_**Make your move if you want doesn't mean I will or won't   
I'm free to make my mind up you either got it or you don't………**_

**Next day/School**

Buffy and Faith get out their car dressed in tight dresses with black lace sandals and sunglasses their hair was the same today curled and hung down, the sun was shining on them and they knew they looked fantastic, Buffy looks at Faith with a grin covering her face,

'You ready?' she asks

'Lets do this thing' Faith grins and starts walking with Buffy to the field where Xander, Cordy, Willow, Oz and Sarah sat,

'Hey…wow, you look hot' Xander said as he notices their outfits, Cordy looks at him with a frown, then he hugs her to assure her he's her's, she smiles and looks back at Buffy and Faith,

'He's right you do, whats with the outfits?' she asks,

Buffy and Faith smiles at each other,

'Oh we just thought we would dress up, you know, for the guys' Faith said as she winks at the guys walking past her, Cordy smiles at them,

'Well by the end of today you'll have guys all over you' Cordy smiles,

'Buffy look' Willow tells Buffy as Angel, Spike and Gunn come out of the changing rooms, Buffy just looks at Faith who grins.

Xander notices their strange behaviour and decides to speak up about it,

'Hey, uh… are you two ok, you seem glad to see them, I thought you would be mad at them for what they did' Buffy and Faith look at him with shocked expressions,

'You knew?' Faith asks with a threat in it, Buffy just stares at him in disbelieve that her best friend knew and didn't say anything,

'Yeh I knew' Xander looks guilty, Cordy looks on in confusion as does Willow and Oz,

'Uhhh knew what?' Cordy asks

Xander looks at Cordy then to Buffy and Faith, he didn't want her to hate him for not telling them about Spike and Angel's dare,

'Uh nothing' Buffy says helping Xander, she didn't want them to fight because of what Spike and Angel did.

Faith looks at her,

'Buffy?'

'No faith it's nothing for them to worry about' she smiles at her friends then at Sarah who was worried about what they were up to.

'Uh Buffy, Faith can I talk to you?' Sarah asks,

'Yeh sure' Buffy says and links Faith arm and walks over to Sarah who had gone over to the wall and waited for them.

'What up?' Faith asks sitting on the wall, as Buffy leans on it, she sees Spike and Angel look over at them as Gunn comes over slowly to get Sarah, Sarah sees and decides to talk quike,

'Look I know you two hate Spike and Angle for what they did, but they are sorry, try and let it go please' Buffy smiles and pushes her self from the wall,

'Don't worry, we're totally cool with it we're over it, it was a game, we understand, don't we Faith?' she asks, Faith jumps down and lands next to Buffy,

'Hell yeh, we were a joke, I can handle that' she says with a fake smile, but covers it up with a slight laugh,

'Hey baby' Gunn sats wrapping his arms around Sarah's waist, Sarah smiles and turns round in his arms to face him, he gives her a kiss,

'Hey' Sarah smiles at her boyfriend, then looks back at Buffy and Faith,

'So you'll be ok?' she asks still worried,

'Yeh don't worry' Buffy says smiling then walks off over to the rest of the group on the field, Faith smiles at Sarah and Gun and follows.

Spike and Angel are on the field sitting with Xander and the gang when they see Buffy and Faith coming over they tense up,

'Hey guys' Faith says happy, aiming the hey to Spike and Angel, they both look surprised but Buffy looks at them and smiles,

'Hey, you two look good today' she complements them, now they both look scared,

'uh thanks Buffy, you two look…' Spike looks over their outfits and takes a deep breath, '…gorgeous' he finishes; Buffy and Faith look at each other and smile, then Buffy looks at Angel who was staring at her,

'So you gunna say anything?' she asks him

he looks at her face,

'Uh… you… you look… perfect' she smiles at that then sits down with Faith next to her, the two boys were in front of her their eyes hadn't left the two girl once since they came over, and Buffy and Faith knew that.

Sarah and Gunn come over and sit down Sarah on Gunn's lap,

'Hey' Gunn says to the group, they both notice Spike and Angel staring at Buffy and Faith and the girls looking happy with their presence, Sarah and Gunn look at each other but shrug it off.

**Basketball courts**

Angel and Spike are playing basketball, when Faith and Buffy walk onto the courts, they slowly walk over to the boys playing ball, the guys hadn't noticed them they were too into their game, Buffy leans on the fence, with her arms holding onto the fence above her head, she knows exactly how to get guys attention as does Faith who was doing the same on the other side.

The guys stop deep in their tracks as they face the girls, their eyes are wide and shocked at the site, Angel is facing Faith and Spike is facing Buffy, Buffy and Faith both do seductive smiles at the guys staring at them, Spike is the first to move slowly towards Buffy she stands in front of her and wraps his arms aroud her waist, he smiles at her while she lowers her head to look a his arms around her then looks back at his face with a smile still planted on her face, Spike bends his head down to her ear,

'I thought I was a jerk?' he looks back at hr face as she smiles at him,

'Well...' she swings her head to show her bare neck, ' that was then… this is now' she smiles, he grins and kisses softly working his way up and down her neck, Buffy looks over his shoulder to see Faith and Angel all over each other she smiles, and thinks

'Just where we need them'

Faith sees her and smiles at her with fire in her eyes; they both wink at each other to let them know everything is going, as it should be.

**  
  
**


	9. Love and Hate

**Love and Hate**  
'Mmmmm' Buffy moaned while kissing Spike, they were outside her house, they had just come home from school and Faith was in the car with Angel,

'Buffy…' Spike says softly as he kisses her neck, Buffy lifts her neck up to give him more access.

'Faith…' Angel said as he pulls away from her, Faith breaths heavily and looks at him, but instead of saying what he was going to he kisses her deep and hard,

'Uhhh' Faith gasps as he kisses her neck, sliding down to her breast, she stops him with her hands and brings his face back to her, she grins at him,

'Not yet' she kisses him and sits up, he sits up and opens the door to the car to let her out, Faith sees Buffy and Spike, Spike was kissing her all around her neck and then made his way up to her lips while she was leaning on the wall of the house.

'Hey B!, you really think mum wants to see that' she calls over to her sister before her mum catches them, Spike stops and Bufy looks over to Faith then looks at Spike and smiles he pushes himself away and Buffy walks over to Faith,

'Yeh you're right' Faith puts her arm around Buffy neck and drags her to the door,

'Nighty night boys' Faith says winking at Angel as he watches her walk into the house, Buffy smiles at Spike as she closes the door.

'Yo man, this is great, I guess they have forgotten about the dare' Spike says happy that the girls finally forgave them, Angel didn't seem as convinced

'Uh yeh, but don't you think its kinda weird that you have Buffy and I'm with Faith, I mean come on just yesterday they were pissed about it now their well, horny' Spike smirks at his last comment,

'I'm cool with that, I love it when their horny, especially Buffy, uh she is so, beautiful, so soft' Spike grins at Angel,

'And you and Faith seem to be getting on one another'he laughs, Angel smiles at him,

'Yeh well she hot so full of energy…'

'And you're ready to suck it outta her' Spike finishes, Angel looks at Spike,

'No Spike I aint like that I don't wanna hurt them again' Spike agrees,

' Yeh me either, this time I aint gunna screw it up, Buffy is mine, and that's how it will always be'

'That's goes for Faith too man' He aims that at Spike so he don't do anything with his girl. Spike smirks and heads back to the car, with Angel in pursuit.

**Bedroom**

'So Faith how's it going?' Buffy asks as she gets changed into her normal cloths,

'Buffy I love this plan, he actually thought I would let him go that far' Faith laughs,

'Yeh…' Buffy smirks, ' Well i think Spike is planning that for me…uh I just love playing bad cop good cop, and for once I'm the bad cop' she and Faith both laugh,

'Yeh well don't let it go to your head B' Faith comes into their room dressed in a pair of Buffy's jeans and tank top, she looks at Buffy who is wearing Faith's leather outfit, they both smile

'Nice' they say in union

They walk out their room and down stairs they grab their keys and walk out the door,

'Are you sure you understand Faith?' Buffy asks to reassure herself that Faith gets the plan,

'Yes B don't worry about it I'll play nice' she smiles as they reach the Bronze.

Spike and Angel notice them at the entrance and walk over to them, Spike wraps his arms around Buffy's waist and kisses her neck,

'Hey there beautiful' he says as he kisses her, she smiles at him and kisses back.

Angel walks over to Faith and kisses her on the mouth a deep passionate kiss, she smiles in the middle of the kiss,

'Hey baby' he says as he pulls away, she smiles at him and lets him drag her to the table in the corner, she had realised that Angel was more like her than Spike, he was more adventurous and dangerous, she loved it.

Spike pushed Buffy up against the wall in the Bronze and kisses her passionately, he slowly moves down to her neck and his hands play with the straps to her top on her shoulders he moves to kissing nearer to the straps and slowly he pulls one down her arm, her eyes widen,

'Spike…' she gasps as he continues kissing her.

Angel and Faith are sitting in the corner; Faith is leaning against the wall with Angel almost on top of her, he is kissing her fiercely and she is more than happy to let him, she starts to giggle as he blows down her neck and tickles her, he smiles at her pleasure laugh, he had leant that laugh only after a few hours of being with her.

Cordy, Xander, Sarah and Gunn walk into the Bronze and don't notice the couples, they sit at a table and order their drinks.

'Spike…' Buffy gasps into his mouth as he kisses her softly, he pulls away to allow them both to breath, she breaths heavily and smiles at him, he grins and kisses her neck on last time, he pulls her from the wall and leads her over to a table, he sees the gang at a table and heads over to them,

'Hey' Spike says sitting down next to Xander who had Cordy on his lap,

'Hey man where've you been?' Xander asks then sees him pull Buffy to sit on his lap, Buffy does willingly, Xander realises that was the answer to his question

'Oh right' Spike grins at him then kisses Buffy on the neck.

Sarah looks at them in shock,

'Uh Buffy can I talk to you?' she asks getting up from Gunns lapo and walking over to the bar, Buffy follows,

'Wotz sup?' Buffy asks sitting on a stool,

'Buffy what are you doing?'

Buffy looks at her confused, ' Huh'

'You and Spike?'

'Oh that' Buffy smiles, 'What about it?' she asks like it is nothing to worry about,

'Buffy, when I said to let it go I didn't mean for this to happen' she explains,

'For what…'

'You and Spike, I mean what about Faith?' she asks, Buffy looks over Sarah's shoulder to see Faith and Angel in a tongue war in the corner of the Bronze, Sarah';s eyes widen, then she looks back at Buffy who was smirking at her sister and Angel,

'Uh now I am really confused' she says looking at Buffy,

'Well Sarah its simple really I am with Spike and Faith's with Angel, can I go now' she wines,

'Uh ok yeh sure' she agrees still confused.

Buffy walks over to Spike and sits back down on his lap, he gives her a deep kiss and then pulls away and smiles, she smiles back and starts kissing his neck,

'My turn' she whispers in his ear, he grins at her.

Sarah sits back down on Gunn's lap and looks at Buffy and Spike then at Faith ang Angel and looks very confused, Gunn watches in disbelief he knew about the dare and he never thought this would happen,

'Ok, uh Cordy you wanna dance' Xander asks his girlfriend after feeling sick of the site of Spike and Buffy,

'Uh yeh' Cordy accepts with a sickened expression on her face,

'Yeh that's a good idea, come on Sarah' Gunn takes Sarah to the dance floor leaving Spike and Buffy to do their business.

Faith and Angel have finally clawed themselves away from each other and have walked over to the table Buffy and Spike are sitting at,

'Hey B, having fun?' she asks as Buffy stops kissing Spike, she smiles at Faith,

'Just as much as you have' Faith smirks and sits down at the table Angel sits next to her,

'Hey you guys wanna drink?' Angel asks,

'Yeh thanx, hun' Faith says,

Buffy smiles at him,

'Thanx Angel'

Angel looks at Spike,

'Feel like peeling yourself away from her to help' he asks with a smirk on his face, Spike lifts Buffy up and sits her on the chair next to them,

'Be right back luv' Spike walks over to the var with Angel and Buffy and Faith watch them go.

'So you're really getting into this hey B' Faith commented on Buffy and Spike's affectionate kissage, Buffy looks at Faith and smirks,

'Gotta make it look real'

Faith sees the look in her eyes, and realises something she thought would never happen,

'Omg, it is real'

What!?' Buffy shot back at her without a moment hesitation,

'You and Spike, you really are falling for him' Faith smiles knowing she was right and knowing she herself was making the same mistake, she was falling for Angel,

'No way, this is just…'

'Buffy please don't lie I can see it in your eyes you love him'

Buffy look at her and then at Spike her heart missed a neat, and she sighs realising Faith was right,

'Faith, I'm sorry, I didn't know I didn't even realise, how could I do this' tears form in her eyes,

'Buffy its ok, I…I think I'm in love with… with Angel' Buffy laughs,

'Really, wow, this really did not go how I expected' Faith smiles,

'Yeh B it went better'

Buffy and Faith both smile at each other than watch their boys come back over with their drinks.


	10. Hate turns to love, love turns to lust

Hate turns to love, love turns to lust (10)

**I realise this change in couples has confused some ppl so here it is, I made it so that both Buffy and Faith looks their hootest and made it so that Spike and Angel both saw the one they were meant too, Spike sees Buffy and Angel sees Faith and then boom their guy instincts take over, and they go for them, that is why they have changed couples, Spike fell for Faith but then when he saw Buffy he melted and went for her and visa versa with Angel and Faith, then in the end Angel realised he didn't love Buffy but Faith and Spike realised he didn't love Faiht but Buffy and so Spike is now with Buffy and Angel is with Faith, also them getting with the opposite guy than they started was all part of Buffy's plan, which she admits had gone wrong becoz she now loved Spike.**

**Hope that explained it and I hope u r less confused.**

It is 12am when Buffy hears a bang on her window, she sits up on bed and wipes her eyes she looks at the window and sees someone on the other side she walks over to it and sees it is Spike, she opens the window to let him in,

'Spike? What are you doing here?' she asks closing the window again, Spike smirks at her and she knows exactly what he meant by that, her eyes widen,

'Oh no no no no, no Spike, no way' Spike pouts, Buffy smiles at his facial expression, she loved it when he pouted, she walks closer to him and puts her hands on his chest and bits his lower lip, Spike kisses her and picks her up, he walks her over to the bed and sits her down, he sits down next to her and pulls away from the kiss, Buffy moans and pulls him back to her and kisses him deeply, he lays her down and lays lightly on top of her, never leaving the passionate kiss,

'Uhhh, Spike' She gasps as he strokes her bare leg under his, he tarils his hand up to her thighs, 'No' she moans, he looks her in the eyes, fear was planted deep in her eyes, his face turns worried for her,

'Buffy, whats wrong?' he asks sitting, she sits up and has tears in her eyes, he sees the pain and hurt in her eyes, and moves to the side of the bed, he pulls her to his side and hugs her,

'You're safe with me Buffy, you know that right?'

Buffy calms, and looks up at him

'Yeh I know' she looks at his eyes and gets lost in them until he speaks up,

'I'm sorry' he says just above a whisper,

'No, Spike, it's not you, I…I just aint ready, I… I love you' a tear falls from her eye, Spike cups her chin in his hand, and wipes away the tear, he kisses her lightly on the nose, a small smile appears on her face, she lays her head on his shoulder,

'I love you' he says in a whisper but she hears, she lifts her head and smiles, he sees and smiles back at her, she lays her head back on his shoulder.

After a few minutes Buffy hadn't moved he figured she was a sleep and so he layed her down on the bed and went over to the window,

'Night love' he says and turns to leave,

'Night' Buffy says quietly, Spike turns to face her and smiles; she had turned to face him and had a smile on her face, Spike walks over to the bad and kneels down next to it and faces her,

'Thought you were asleep love' he says softy and wipes away the strands of hair covering her beautiful face, she smiles and moves her hand to his face and strokes his cheek, he holds onto her hand and kisses it,

'Stay?' she asks, Spike is shocked but stands up and sits on the bed still holding her hand,

'Sure' she smiles at his answer and pulls him to lay down beside her, he lays down and she curls up next to him and slowly drifts of to sleep, he watches her sleep and finally sleep takes him over.

'Sssppp Faith' Angel calls from out the window mimicking what Spike had done, Faith gets out of bed and jogs over to the window and opens it Angel pulls her for a kiss and she lets him,

'Hey' he says pulling away,

'What are you doing here?' she asks as he climbs into her room,

'Wanna go somewhere?' he asks

' Uh…' she looks at her door and heard no one stir, ' Sure where?'

'It's a surprise' he smiles,

'Cool, just let me get changed,

'Need help?' he asks with a smirk, she turns to face him and smiles,

'I think I can handle it' he smiles at that and turns round to let her change,

'Done' he turns back round and she is dressed in a beautiful black silk dress, she had never worn before and so was worried what his reaction would be,

'Wow you look, beautiful' she smiles and walks over to him and kisses him passionately, then he takes her hand and leads her out the window and to his car, he quietly drives of down the road.

Buffy stirs in her sleep,

_'I love you' tears are falling from her eyes,_

_'So?, its over it was fun but its over so…' he chuckles ' get over it' and walks of down the road away from her house._

_'Bastard!' Buffy yells down the road, he turns round,_

_'Hor' he says bitterly, Buffy slams the door closed and runs up to her room and cries for hours._

_'I Hat You' she whispers through her tears…………_

'Buffy?… Buffy?' Spike whispers trying to wake her from her dream, ' Buffy?' Buffy turns in her bed and shoots up tears streaming down her face, she has fear and sadness in her eyes,

'Spike…' she gasps through tears,

'Buffy are you ok?' he asks hugging her, she hides her head in his arm and wipes away the tears, she pulls way from him,

'I…I… had a bad dream' she said not wanting to go any further with it, but Spike didn't give up,

'Buffy, you can tell me, what happened to you?' he asks softly,

'I…I…I slept with a guy I was dating a few years ago and straight after he… he dumped me, telling me it was fun while it lasted but its… its over, and he… he called me a hor' she takes a deep breath and more tears fall from her eyes,

'Oh Buffy, I… I'm sorry that happened to you' he takes her in his arms once more and hugs her tightly,

'I… I'm sorry' she whispers in his shirt,

'For what?' she pulls away and looks him in the eyes,

'I…I wasn't ready for you, I… I was scared you'd leave me… like he did, I… I don't want to lose you Spike,'

'Shhh love you wont lose me, I love you and always will' he kisses her on the head and lays her back down on the bed she curls up next to him, he wipes her tears away and kisses her cheek, Buffy smiles up at him,

'I love you too' he smiles at her,

'Get some sleep love' he says softly and strokes her hair round her face, she closes her eyes and falls back to sleep, Spike sits by the bed and slowly drifts back to sleep.

'Can I open them yet?' Faith asks having her eyes closed for the last well it felt like hours but it was only 5 minutes,

'Not yet' Angel laughs a little, Faith smiles and leans back in the seat,

'Alright open them' Angel tell her as he stops the car, Faith shoots her eyes open and sees a beautiful full moon, across a glistening lake, Angel got out the car and ran round to her door, he opened it and helped her out, she took his hand and once out the car he picked her up and walked her over to the lake, it was secluded with trees hiding it she could see the moon it seemed do close, like she was on a hill, but she knew she couldn't be if there was a lake, Angel puts her down on the edge of the lake,

'Its beautiful' she says staring at the moon and looking around her,

'Not as beautiful as you' Angel says standing behind her and kissing her neck, she smiles,

'Its like we're on a hill,'

'We are' Angel tells her, she looks shocked,

'What but there a lake'

'Yeh, he grabs her hand and takes to the edge of the hill below them was a water fall and a huge lake that went to the rest of the forest,

'Wow, its… it's a forest'

'Yeh, this is the smaller part but it huge, the lake spreads all the way through it' he sees her eyes with fill with light,

'You like?' he asks, she turns round and kisses him passionately on the lips more so than usual,

'I'll take that as a yes' he grins, he goes back to his car, and grabs a blanket out of the trunk and a picnic basket,

he walks back over to the hill top and lays the blanket down on the ground, Faith smiles and walk over to him, he picks her up and lowers her onto the blanket, he lays on top of her,

'Yet?' he smiles, she realises what he meant and thinks back to the day after she first got with him they were in her car, and she had told him that it wasn't time yet, she smiled and he kissed her softly on the lips and trailed down her neck,

'God I love you' he says as he kisses her neck,

'Really?' she asks, he lifts his head up and looks her in the eyes,

'Really' she smiles and kisses him,

'I love you too' he goes back to kissing her neck,

'Mmmm Angel, that's good' she moans as he strokes her stomach and lift her top up to her breasts, her eyes open wide but then she relaxes as her kisses her stomach softly,

'Angel…' she gasps as he trails up to her breasts, but he stops, and looks at her she opens her eyes and sees his look on his face,

'Are you sure?' he asks,

'N…No' she admits, he sits up and sits her in his lap,

'Its ok, I…I can wait' she smiles at him and kisses him they sit there and stares off over the hill.

After a few minutes Faith looks at the lake and smiles,

'Wanna swim' she asks standing up, and walking over to the lake she takes her sandals of and dips her foot in the lake, she looks at Angel, who followed her he takes his shoes of and jumps in splashing Faith with water,

'Uhh' she screams with laugher, she dives in after him, 'I'm so gunna get you' she says swimming over to him,

'You already have' he says wrapping his arms around her waist, she smiles and puts her hands over his head, and dips his head in the water then swims off in the opposite direction, when he resurfaces,

' I told you' she laughs, he dives back under, Faith looks around not seeing him, then suddenly, he lifts her up, out of the water, her legs round his shoulder, he holds onto her,

'Ahhh!!!' she squeals 'Angel!' he laughs and lowers her down, she turns round in the water and he holds her close,

'I love it when you squeal' he grins, she smiles and blushes a little, she hopes it does show,

'Wow I made you blush, one point for me' he smiles and kisses her forehead, she dips her head back in the water and wets her hair off, a bit to make it stay flat, Angel swims round to see her face and kisses her lips softly, she lifts her head up and carries on the kiss.

After an 15mins they got out of the lake Faith was shivering Angel grabbed the blanket and covered her with it,

'Here'

'Thanx' she holds it close and watches as he packs the basket away and takes her back to the car, they drive back to her house and say goodnight.

Buffy woke up and saw Spike asleep next to her bed, she sits up and kisses his head, she grabs her blanket from the end of the bed and lays it over him, then lays back down to sleep.


	11. The plan that wasn't

**Thanx for all the review glad u like the story**

The Plan, that wasn't (11)

Faith woke up and slowly strolls into Buffy room to get her up for school, when she enters her room she sees Spike asleep on the floor next o her sisters bed, she quietly goes over to Buffy and shakes her arm,

'Buffy?' Buffy wakes up and opens her eyes slowly,

Faith?' she asks still alittle in sleepy land,

'Ahh Buffy what is Spike doing in your room asleep on your floor?' Faith asks as she keeps an eye on Spike, Buffy quickly realises that Spike had fallen asleep and jumps out of bed,

'Ahhh Faith, he came over last night and he fell asleep' she explains, Faith smirks

'Oh right ok, sure I'll take that for now' Buffy walks round to Spike's side and sits down next to him, she gives him a soft kiss on the lips to wake him,

'Spike' she whispers, he turns his head to face her and smiles,

'Morning Love' Buffy smiles,

'Yo Spike, really think it's a good idea to let our mum see you here' Faith says letting Spike see her, Spike sits up and slowly pulls himself up from the floor,

'Right, I'll see you at school love' he says walking over to the window and climbs down.

Faith looks at Buffy with a tilted head and smirks,

'So, you two got a little cosy I see' she flops down on the bed, Buffy walks over to the bed after closing the window and sits down,

'No, I… I couldn't' she says a little ashamed that she didn't feel as though she trusted him that much, Faith wraps an arm around her sister,

'Yah B I understand don't worry, I'm sure he does too' Faith stands up and walks over to the window,

'Angel… he understands too' she smiles at Buffy and Buffy gets what she is saying straight away,

'Wow Faith looks like I aint the only one who got alittle too cosy last night' Faith smiles,

'It was great B, he drove me to this forest where there is a lake over a hill with a water fall, I have never seen that place before' Buffy smiles

'What happened?' Buffy asks excitedly,

'We almost… but I couldn't I aint ready, then we went swimming and we kissed, for like ahh it felt like forever' she smiles and lays down on the bed, Buffy smiles at her sister,

'You got it bad girl'

'So do you' Faith says sitting up, Buffy looks down,

'I... uh I told him' she says quietly,

'You did?, last night'

'Yeh, I… I had a dream and he woke me up, and I told him' she says with tears in her eyes,

'What did he say?' Faith asks with a bit of a worried tone in her voice,

'He was ok, he was sorry, but he understood' the tears had gone from her eyes and she calmed down,

'Good, well now he knows, but Buffy, you know you can trust him, he would never do anything to hurt you' Faith explains

'I know' Buffy answers with a slight smile,

'Come on B lets get ready for school' Faith says jumping up from the bed, with Buffy following.

'What are you two up too?' Sarah asks walking up next to Buffy and Faith,

'What?' they both say in union,

'Come on I know you two wouldn't let that dare go and fall for them again so you have to be up to something' Sarah explains,

'Look Sarah we were upset and we wanted to get them back, but now…'

'Our plan didn't work out how we wanted it to, instead of making them feel what we felt, hurt, pain, betrayal, making them ashamed and embarrassed to be fooled by a couple of girls, tricked into loving us then getting ditched… we realised…'

We loved them' Buffy and Faith explained taking turns, Sarah's eyes widened,

'So this was all part of a plan to make them pay?' she asks

'It was…' Buffy finishes,

'But now you… you love them?' Sarah asks in shock,

'Yah' they both answer together.

'Wow'

****

**So****rry its such a short chapter but its mostly to let everyone know what their plan was, and now you do, also I hope it will help you understand y they switched also, they were planning to ditch them make them hurt like they did instead they fell in love with the one they wanted to use to make the other suffer.**


	12. Getting over your fears

**Getting over your fears (12)**

Cordy and Xander are sitting on the field with Willow and Oz talking about their plans for tonight,

'So Bronze tonight?' Xander asks Willow and Oz,

'Sure' Oz answers Willow smiles in agreement, the bell goes for first period, Buffy, Faith and Sarah walk over to the gang and start to walk to class,

'Hey we're Bronzing tonight you'll be there right', Cordelia asks the three that just joined them,

'Sure I'll be there' Sarah answers, she looks at Buffy and Faith who agree, when they get to there class Cordy, Xander, Willow, Oz, Sarah and Faith head in, Buffy stops by her locker to get the books she needs for that class,

'Hey' she hears the sexy English accents whisper in her ear, she turns her head to face, him,

'Hey Spike' Spike wraps his arms around her waist, and kisses her softly, 'Spike' Buffy giggles, 'I got class' she says and turns back round to get her books, Spike pouts and leans on the lockers beside her,

'Feel like skipping' he asks with a smirk, she looks at him,

'I never miss a class' she says and closes her locker,

'Fee like starting' he says as he pulls her closer to him, she tries to resist but finally lets him hold her, she leans against the locker with Spike still holding her waist, she smiles.

'Come on' he wines, and does the pout he knows she cant resist, she giggles and kisses him softly on the lips,

'Where to then' she asks,

'Anywhere' he answers with a smile of victory, she pushes herself from the lockers and puts her book back inside,

'Ok' she agrees with hesitation, he takes her hand and leads her to his car.

Spike drives down the road, and watches as Buffy lays her head back in her seat and relaxes,

'So love where do ya wanna go first?' he asks, she lifts her head up and looks out the window and sees the sea, she turns to face him and smiles, he had seen where she had looked and smirks,

'The beach it is' he turns the corner and heads for the beach,

'Yay' Buffy squeals.

The beach was empty, everyone who would normally be there was either at work or at school, Buffy walked along the shore as the water splashed at her feet, she turns round and smiles at Spike, she hits him playfully in the arm and runs off yelling,

'You're it!' he smirks at her, and starts to run after her, as he gets closer Bufy squeals, he grabs her waist and turns her round to face him, she stares into his crystal blue eyes and smiles,

'Gotcha' he says smiling and wiping the lose hair from her face,

'Always' she replies before kissing him, he lays her down on the sand, without breaking the kiss, she puts her arms around behind his neck, and pulls him closer to her.

Spike fill her back and slowly pulls up her top so he can touch her golden skin, she moans as he starts kissing her neck,

'Spike'

'Buffy' he says while kissing her bare neck, he works his hands up to the strap of her bra and stops, he looks up at her and she smiles, allowing him to take her, he returns to her neck and kisses passionately down to her chest, Buffy moves her hands to the end of his shirt and lifts it over his head, she strokes the his bare back, and moves her hands round to his chest, and up to his face, he kisses her softly and sits up, she moans a little at the separation he caused by moving,

'Come on' he says standing up and holding out his hand for her, she looks at him confused but takes his hand, they walk back to the car,

'Spike?' Buffy asks getting into the car, he had put his shirt back on and climbed into the car,

'Yah love' he asks looking at her, she doesn't say anything-just looks down at her hands, he realises what was wrong,

'Buffy…' she looks up at him with tears in her eyes; he touches her face and wipes her eyes,

'Not here' he says, she deep into his eyes and smiles,

'I Love you' she says, he moves over and kisses her sofly on the lips,

'I Love you' he says pulling away, he turns on the engine and drives of down the road.

'Where are we going?' Buffy asks after 10 minutes of driving,

'My place' he answers and smiles at her, ' Ok?' she nods and carries on watching the road.

He into his driveway and turns of the engine, he turns to face Buffy,

'You sure?' she looks at him and smiles,

'Defiantly' he jumps out the car, and jogs round to her side and opens the door, she gets out, he opens the door to the house and lets her in, and she looks around the house,

'Wow Spike, I've never seen your house before its not what I expected, she looks around the house and sees a piano, and flowers in vases, very stylish, he smirks,

'Yah well my dad, he likes to make it look like he has power' he sniggers, she smiles at him,

'This isn't me though love, I don't live here' she looks confused,

'Then…?' before she can finish he opens the door to the basement, she looks surprised,

'You live in the basement?' she walks toward the door,

'Don't sound so surprised love, its much better than it sound, I have privacy, so what I want, when I want,' he grins at her takes her hand, ' Come on' she follows him down to his room, it had everything you'd need for a house really, a bedroom, kitchen, bathroom, even a private entrance,

'Now this is more like it' she says jumping on the bed, ' This is what I expected and wanted to see' she smiles and calms down, sitting on the bed, Spike strolls over to her, she lays down as he climbs on top of her, he kisses her gently on the lips and she wraps her arms behind his neck,

'Wanna drink love?' he asks lifting his head up,

'Does that come with a Spike on the side' she smiles seductively,

'For you, anything' he says getting up and walking into the kitchen, Buffy sits up in the bed and sees one of Spike shirt on the side of the bed, she takes her top and trouser of and exchanges them for his shirt, when he returns with the drinks, she is laying on the bed with only his shirt covering her,

**[NC-17]**

'Looks good on you pet' she smiles and sits up, he sits down on the bed next to her hands her, her drink,

'Thanx' she takes the drink and has a sip, she sits behind him and leans on his shoulder while he has a gulp of his drink, he puts the drinks down on the table near the bed when she starts kissing his neck, he takes a deep breath, as she climbs onto his lap, she wraps her legs around his waist, and kisses him hungrily on the lips, she moans as he slides his hands up and down her back, she pushes herself against him, he feels her getting closer and kisses her neck, she lifts her head back, and moans for more

'Spike'

He smirks and carries on kissing her, he moves his hands under his shirt she is wearing and lifts it over her head, she had left her underwear on underneath is shirt, she looks at him and smiles,

'Thought I'd give you something to do' she giggles he grins at her and flips her of his lap and back on the bed, laying on top of her, she puts her hands down to the buckle on his pants, and pulls him closer to her body, he carries on kissing her slowly moving down to her breast, he moves his hands behind her back and undoes her bra strap, while she undoes his pants, he smiles at her as he throws the bra on the floor, she finishes unbuckling his pants and he helps her pull them off, he lays back on top of her and carries on where he left of kissing her godly body.

They go under the cover and he pulls her knickers of her, he kisses her stomach,

'Ahh Spike!' she screams as he pushes himself inside her, he goes back to her lips and kisses her passionately,

'God I love you' he says in between kisses.

**End of [NC-17]**

'Where are Buffy and Spike?' Willow asks as they head for the dining room, Faith smiles,

'Don't worry Will, I'm sure they're… out having a bit of fun' Angel comes up behind her and wraps his arms around her waist and kisses her neck,

'Hey baby, have fun last night?' he whispers in her ear, she turns round to face him and kisses him deep on the lips,

'I love you' she says pulling away from the kiss,

'I love you' he whispers in her ear again as she turns round to face her friend,

'Angel have you seen Spike and Buffy, she wasn't in first or second period, and I haven't seen her since this morning' Willow asks as they walk to their table,

'No I haven't last I saw of Spike he was going to see Buffy' Angel answers sitting down on his chair, Faith sits on his lap,

'See Will, they're fine probably just having a breather from school' she covers for her friends having an idea of what they are doing, Angel realises too and back her up,

'Yeh Willow they're fine'

Oz walks over to Willow and kisses her head,

'Hey' she says cheerfully, he sits down next to her, Sarah and Gunn come over to the table, Sarah sits on his lap and he wraps his arms around her waist,

'Hey guys' Sarah says happily,

'Hey' Gunn says and nods his head at them,

'Where's Cordy and Xander?' Sarah asks,

'Right here' Cordy taps her on the shoulder, and bends down to give her a hug,

'Hey sis' Sarah says hugging her, Cordy sits down with Xander next to her,

'Where's Spike and Buffy?' Xander asks looking around the table,

'Uh they are out having a bit of fun, they got bored with school' Faith says looking at Angel for help,

'Yeh, Spike decided to take Buffy out for some fun'

'Lucky them' Cordy says, 'I cant wait for the end of school, these lessons are so boring I could die' she sais rolling her eyes,

'Even dead you'd be gorgeous' Xander said kissing her on the nose,

'Ewww' she laughed and kissed him, the group laughed along with them.

**Spike's Place**

'Mmmm' Buffy moaned as she woke up, she opens her eyes to see Spike looking down at her,

'Hey' he says quietly, she smiles,

'Hi' she sits up to help her fully wake up,, Spike brushes the strands of hair from her face,

'You ready for class, love' he smirks, her eyes widen,

'Oh god, school I completely forgot' he sniggers as she worries about classes again,

'How'd you like your first ditch day?' she looks at him and smiles,

'I loved it' he leans up and kisses her nose, 'What time is it?'

'Lunch time' he says jumping out of bed and pulling on his pants, he strolls into the kitchen and grabs a pot of doulble chocolate chip ice cream,

'Mmmm, Ice cream' Buffy smiles from the bed, Spike looks at her and walks back over to the bed with the pot of ice cream and spoon, he lays on the bed next to her and touches her arm with the ice cream, he strokes it up and down her arm,

'That's cold' she moans, he lowers his head and kisses the skin that was cold,'

Better?' he asks as he kisses her neck,

'Much'

He opens the pot of ice cream and takes a spoon of it, he moves it to her lips, and she licks a bit off the spoon,

'Mmmm, that's good' she says eating the ice cream, 'I love the taste of chocolate ice cream' she says swallowing the ice cream,

'I love the taste of you' Spike says kissing her lips, she smiles and takes a bit of ice cream out of the pot and puts her hand on his chest,

'Ahhh' he moves away and looks at his chest, 'that's cheating' he does a side smile at her, she grins and moves her head to his chest and licks the ice cream from his it,

'Mmmm, this taste better' she moans licking the ice cream of him, he smirks and kisses her head, she lifts her head back up and kisses his lips,

'School time' she moans as she realises they need to get to school,

'Yah, better go' he says moving his head closer to her,

'Yah, we should' she smiles and puts her finger to his lips, ' we should' she says again a little more firmly, he kisses her finger and crawls of the bed and goes back in the kitchen to put the ice cream away, Buffy gets out of bed and put her underwear back on, she grabs her trouser and pulls them on, Spike comes out and grabs his shirt and put it over his head, she he looks back at Buffy she was fully clothed and wearing his shirt, she smiles at him and wraps her arms around herself to tell him she leaving it on, he smirks and walks over to her,

'Keep it as long as you like love' and kisses her softly, she smiles and takes his hand; he takes her to the private entrance and back to his car, they climb in and make their way to school.


	13. Going Further

**Going Further (13)**

They all arrive at the Bronze at 7pm; they meet outside and head in,

'Hey' Buffy says sweetly to Spike, he smiles at her and slips his fingers in between hers, as they sit down he whispers in her ear,

'Want some ice cream?' he looks her in the face and smirks, she smiles and blushes a little but hopes no one notices especially him,

'Ohh nice colour on you love' he says stroking her cheeks,

'Ahhh, look at the little love birds' Faith teases sitting on Angel lap, Buffy looks at her,

'Yeh look at them' she says looking at Faith and Angel, Faith hits her knee lightly,

'Come on sis let's dance' Faith says sitting up from Angel's lap, the song playing was their favourite, Avril Lavaigne – My Happy Ending, Buffy jumps up from her seat and follows Faith to the dance floor, as Angel and Spike watch them, they jumped up and down to the music and singing along with the words, boys started surrounding them and they looked at Spike and Angel to come over they jumped up out their seats and walked over to them, Spike wrapped his arms around Buffy waist and kissed her softly on the lips,

'You're mine' he said as the boys backed away, Angel did the same with Faith as she started rubbing herself up and down his body, Angel danced back, Faith started grinding her legs over his and pulling him closer, he grinned at her and lifted her up, she wrapped her legs around him and kissed him, hungrily on the lips, he carried her of the dance floor and to a table in the corner, he sat down as she straddled his body, Spike and Buffy stayed on the dance floor dancing and kissing.

Angel started kissing her neck as she pushes herself closer to him,

'Your place?' she asks as he kisses her neck and slowly moves back to her mouth,

'Defiantly' he says with a grin, he picks her up off him and takes her hand leading her to his car, he drives to his place, before even closing the door they are kissing, they get through the door and slam it closed using Faith body, Angel pushes her against the wall and kisses he passionately, Faith wraps her arms around his waist pulling him closer to her,

'Ahh Angel!' he screams, she pushes him onto the couch and sits on top of him, he grins at her and pulls her down to him, he pulls her top of over her head and keeps on kissing her he makes his way to her neck, he lifts her head, to let him have more of her,

'Ahhh!' she moans, she moves her hands to his shirt and lifts it up off him, she moves her head to his chest and kisses, up his neck to his mouth, he growls, and grins at her.

**[NC-17]**

'Mmmm, Faith' he growls, he puts his hands down her pants and rubs her pleasure points,

'Uhhhh', she moans as he rubs her,

'I Love you' he whispers in her ear,

'I Love you' she smiles and kisses his neck, she moves her hands to his pants and unzips his pants, while he does the same with hers, she sits up and straddles his body, he sits up and flips her round so that he's on top, she grins and drags him down to her,

'Ahhhh!!' she screams as he pushes himself into her, a smile plants on her lips and he kisses her passionately, she puts her hands on his shoulders and digs her nails into him, keeping hold of him, he growls and kisses her neck fiercely,

'God I could devour you' he growls, while kissing her neck,

'Be my guest' she says teasingly,

'Gladly' he says looking at her then planting a hot kiss on her lips, she grabs his hair to keep his lips on hers.

**End of [NC-17]**

**2 years later**

'Hey Guys' Cordy said walking into their apartment, with Xander behind her, they had all bought an apartment to share when they left high school, and they all lived their, Cordy, Xander, Buffy, Spike, Angel, Faith, Willow, Oz, and Sarah and Gunn, it was a 5 bed roomed apartment that the guys had found so when they found out the amount of rooms the girls weren't so shocked,

'Hey Cordy, Xand' Buffy said sitting on the couch curled up next to Spike, he has his arm around her waist and strokes her back lightly, which makes shivers of pleasure run up her back, Sarah and Gunnare on the other sofa cuddling and laughing at whats on TV,

'Whatcha watching?' Xander asks sitting on the armchair, Cordy follows and sits down on his lap and curls up on him,

'Ah just cartoons' Buffy says, looking at the screen, Bugs Bunny was on, they sat their watching it for a few minutes when they heard,

'Ahh!' Buffy rolls her eyes,

'Do they ever come up for air?' Buffy says looking at Faith and Angel room then back at the TV scream, Spike laughs, and moves his hand under her top, she smiles at him and kisses him softly, then looks back at the TV, Willow and Oz come in laughing,

'Hey Willow, oz' Sarah says happily,

'Hey Sarah, hey guys,' Willow says waving her hand in the air slightly they smile at her, Oz nods at them as a hello, and heads of to their room,

'Night' Willow says following him and closing the door,

'Arnt they just adorable together, way'd a go Buffy for getting them together that night in the Bronze' Cordy says remembering when her best friend first started dating Oz, Buffy smiles at the comment.

At 12pm the cartoon finishes, Cordy and Xander head to their room and close the door, as does Sarah and Gunn,

'Nighty Night' Sarah says closing the door.

Buffy sits up from Spike's lap and takes the empty cups into the kitchen, she puts them in the sink and turns round to see Spike standing right behind her, he pulls her to him by her jeans and kisses her passionately on the lips,

'Bed time' he says pulling away from the kiss, Buffy bites her lower lip and looks up into his eyes,

'I'm not tired' she wines, he smirks,

'Me either'

**That's the end for now, I may write more but for now this is the end hope you all enjoyed the story and thank you for reading and reviewing.**


End file.
